marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eimin Worthington (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Eimin | Aliases = The Eternal Sleep | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Ichisumi (mother); Archangel (Warren Worthington III) (father); Uriel (twin brother, deceased); Kang the Conqueror (adopted father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly concentration camps on Earth-13044; Akkaba City, North Pole | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = NoneCategory:No Eyes | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Purple leathery wings, eyes removed | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualSkinColour2 =; with PurpleCategory:Purple Skin wings | CharRef = | Citizenship = Akkaba City | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = | Origin = Mutant enhanced by Kang | PlaceOfBirth = Akkaba City, North Pole | Creators = Rick Remender; Olivier Coipel | First = Uncanny Avengers #5 | Death = Uncanny Avengers #22 | HistoryText = Origin Eimin and Uriel were born from the union of the Final Horseman Ichisumi and Archangel. The twins were conceived after Archangel's ascension to become the new Apocalypse and the leader of the Clan Akkaba. The much anticipated twins were born in the Akkaba City, under the North Pole. Although the pair was highly guarded by the Clan Akkaba and the Horsemen, the twins were soon abducted by Kang the Conqueror. Kang took the pair into Timestream with plans to use them for his own purposes. along side Kang the Conqueror]] Kang adopted the twins as his own children and brought them to Earth-13044. There they were raised in concentration camps constantly fearing Uriel would be recruited by Ahab to become a Hounds. At some point while trying to escape from the camp with the help of a human they were betrayed and captured by Ahab, to save her brother Eimin takes all the guilt for the act and Ahab forced Uriel to slash his sister eyes for punishment. Kang, assisting unnoticed at the scene, instead of helping them ordered Uriel to listen to Ahab and remove Eimin's eyes because otherwise their captor would kill her and also because it was the right punishment for believing a human. After that Eimin bore no resentment for her brother but learned the heavy price for disappointing Kang. Age of Ultron During their adolescences, Kang brought the twins from concentration camps to his palace in the year 4145 AD. The twins were then dispatched on a mission to murder Colonel America. However, their mission failed though the twins did successfully murder Havok and Rogue, the first lives they ever took. As punishment for their failure, the twins were sent back to the concentration camps. appear]] Apocalypse Twins The Apocalypse Twins reappeared in their era when Genocide, the son of En Sabah Nur and his Famine, contacted a Celestial Gardener in order to receive the Death Seed from it and replace Apocalypse as Archangel had before him. As the Gardener judged him worth, Uriel and Eimin appeared. Using the axe Jarnbjorn, Uriel killed the Celestial, and together, he and his sister defeated Genocide's forces. Using the Celestial Ship, they then destroyed the Peak. They next travelled with Thor and Sunfire to Akkaba City to murder the remainder of Clan Akkaba and destroy the city. Ragnarok Now Using the Jarnbjorn, the Twins killed a Celestial and incriminated the Earth for said crime. Thus, Exitar the Executioner would arrive to the planet in order to destroy it. The Apocalypse Twins convinced the Scarlet Witch to cast a spell in order to bring every mutant to their ark, in order to ensure the survival of mutantkind while humankind would die along with Earth. In a divergent universe, their plan would've succeeded. But from said universe, the remaining members of the Avengers Unity Division arrived and thwarted the Twin's plans. Exitar was killed, and Kang fed from his energies to become a powerful being. As Havok was fighting Kang, Sunfire used part of the absorbed energy of the Celestial to destroy the Apocalypse Twins and their ark. Daken and Grim Reaper, the two remaining Horsemen of Death under the service of the Twins, managed to get back to Earth along with the Twin's corpses. | Powers = Eimin is a mutant and has demonstrated the following powers: * Wings: Eimin has two sets of back mounted leathery batlike wings, which grant her flight. She can also use them as bladed weapons. ** Flight * Superhuman Durability: Eimin is highly resistant to physical injury. She was capable of withstanding heavy hits from Thor, along with various impacts, and was also capable of surviving being buried by some pieces of the Celestial Ship without much damage. * Acid Generation: Eimin can generate and emit globs of acid from her wings. ** Chronokinetic Augmentation: Through unknown means, Eimin's acid has been augmented with chronokinetic properties. Those affected can be frozen in time, trapped in eternal pain. She also received an additional power from Kang: * Time-Space Synesthesia: Eimin is able to transform music into visions of the future. | Abilities = Eimin is a skilled hand to hand fighter and a talented pianist and organist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Eimin is blind, her eyes have been removed by Kang's order causing limited visual capability. | Equipment = | Transportation = Wings | Weapons = Jarnbjorn | Notes = * Writer/creator Rick Remender discusses Uriel, Eimin, and the Uncanny Avengers: X-Position: Remender Unites "Uncanny Avengers". | Trivia = * In Japanese, eimin translates to "death" or "eternal sleep". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Worthington Family Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Richards Family Category:Chronokinesis Category:Precogs Category:No Eyes Category:Twins Category:Acid Generation Category:Blind Characters Category:Mutants born after M-Day Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Apocalypse Succession